Ichigo's revenge
by Doodlez1996
Summary: Ichigo loses her most prized possessions to a "Random Culprit" and well ahh read it to find out .
1. Chapter 1

Hey as you know I am doodlez1996 and I have written 2 other stories for Yami No Matsuei just as this is my first one and I am here with Ichigo and Ryou

Ichigo:Why me?

Doodlez:Becuase I felt like it

Ryou:Geeze Doodlez you aren't any fun

Doodlez:eh shut up Ryou

Ighigo:Doodlez does not own Tokyo mew mew though she wishes she did

Doodlez:Well as that is said on with the story! ^•^

Ryou: This is in a mutual point of view

Doodlez:OKAY GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

It was early morning and Ichigo rose to a loud crashing noise downstairs she ran down and found her mother on the floor clutching a gun and pulling the trigger as a ''random culprit'' slit her fathers throat. Her father fell to the floor with a loud and heavy thump as the ''culprit'' quickly ran out the door. Her mother ran over to her fathers side and it was too late as she checked for his pulse her mother broke down in tears.

"NOOOOO!!!"Raspberry Momomiya cried at the top of her lungs clinging to her husbands side

"Mother what is it!?"Ichigo cried frantically

"NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME SEIICHIRO!" Raspberry momomiya cried and grabbed the knife as Ichigo stood there in shock as her mother took and slit her wrists and fell to the floor the police had been called just moments after the criminal broke in.

"MOM!! DAD!!!"Ichigo cried as her boss Ryou had been informed as the police had arrived at her house he had had a tremendously bad feeling and rushed to her house and made it there in record time. Ryou rushed past the police officers and into her home finding her mother and her father both dead and her in tears.

"Ichigo! oh my god what happened here!"Ryou shouted pissed

"My mom and dad are dead don't you have any common pride! I just witnessed both of my parents dying!"Ichigo cried and then broke down in tears

"Ichigo what happened!?"Masaya asked surprisingly calmer than Ryou entering a murder scene

Ryou thought at least I had enough common manners to walk in and actually panic.

"Oh my god Ichigo are you okay!?" Ryou shouted worriedly

"Out of my way slow poke.......Ichigo are you okay?"Masaya asked rudely

"Don't touch me Masaya the criminals voice sounded so much like yours."Ichigo spoke going into panic mode

"You dumb bastard! get out of here! LEAVE HER ALONE!"Ryou shouted frustratedly

"Oh yeah by the way I only came here so that I could break up with her."Masaya spoke walking out the door

"Huh? Masaya!!!"Ichigo cried

"Ichigo its okay"Ryou spoke pulling her to his chest

"No its not its not okay its not safe for me here anymore"Ichigo cried

"Ichigo why don't you get your things and come over to the Cafe mew mew and live there for now."Ryou asked concerned

"Okay Ryou I will go get my things and get dressed"Ichigo spoke getting up

Ichigo went and got dressed and came downstairs her things in hand

"Okay Ichigo lets go"Ryou spoke patiently

"Coming Ryou"Ichigo spoke walking out the door

They made it to the cafe mew mew in record time they weren't late but all of the other mew mews were there.

"Ichigo are you okay!"All of the girls exclaimed worried cause they saw the scene on the news

"Im fine girls"Ichigo spoke following Ryou upstairs

"Ichigo if you want you don't have to work today you have already had a wicked horrible morning"Ryou spoke

"No Ryou I will be just fine." Ichigo spoke

Ichigo worked the day through though Ryou was watching her and then when she least expected it she was already done. Ryou thought who on this planet would hurt My Ichigo when I get my hands on that Masaya's neck I am going to kill him.

"Ryou Im going upstairs now"Ichigo spoke sadly

"Okay Ichigo I.....If you need me you know where my room is just come and get me."Ryou spoke nervously

"I know Ryou"Ichigo spoke with a weak smile

Meanwhile at Ichigo's house

"Damn it she's not here!"Masaya Shouted frustratedly

he was walking through the blood upstairs just to check if she was there so she could now be with her parents.

"I guess that I will just have to show up at cafe mew mew tomorrow"Masaya spoke

The Next Morning at the cafe mew mew

"Ichigo come on its almost time to open the cafe"Ryou spoke while knocking gently on the door

"Coming Ryou i'm already dressed"Ichigo spoke walking out of her room and Ryou was already dressed too. They both walked downstairs and then opened the Cafe and the first person to walk in that morning was Masaya ''The culprit'' walked in and had a homicidal grin on his face the girls all greeted him. Ichigo just hid behind Ryou.

Masaya walked over to Ryou and nailed him in the face Ryou stumbled backward. Ichigo just sat there not knowing what to do at all she huddled up in the corner thinking no no I can't let Ryou get himself killed. Ichigo got up and nailed Masaya where no boys like to be hit. Ryou ran forward and Masaya just took out the same knife that killed Ichigo's father and stabbed Ryou in the side Ryou stumbled backward and landed on the floor.

"RYOU!"Ichigo cried running to his side lifting his head off of the floor he had blood running from his mouth.

"Ichi...go.."Ryou tried to speak when Masaya walked up and started kicking him he coughed up blood.

Ichigo stood up and yelled mew mew strawberry Metamorphosis! she transformed into mew Ichigo and started trying to beat the crap out of him.

"You Killed MY Mother and Father Nyaaa! For This You Will Pay Nyaaa!"Ichigo shouted

Ryou Stood up and wobbled a little his blood loss now effecting him

"Ichi..go..no...i'm...fine...unh...i'm...feeling...a..little...lightheaded"Ryou sputtered blood dripping onto the floor as he started to sway.

Ichigo meanwhile was working on sending him flying through the door when Ryou started to sway off balance.

"Mint,Lettuce,Pudding,Zakuro! Take it from here! quick!!"Ichigo shouted running toward Ryou as he started to fall

Ryou saw the room beginning to fade and then he swayed and fell over the last thing he heard was "Ryou Ryou Im sorry i'm sorry...I love you don't leave me!"Ichigo panicked

Before Ryou passed out all the way he was able to tell Ichigo two things

"Don't worry Ichigo....I love you too and I always will..."Ryou spoke weakly passing out

Ichigo stood up holding Ryou in her arms and shot Masaya an evil glare and shouted strawberry bell Ribbon strawbery suprise! and Masaya fell motionless to the floor Ichigo changed back to her human form and brought Ryou to the hospital on foot. Keiichiro not very far behind with the other mews. While Ichigo was walking she started to cry her tears wetting and cleaning some of the blood off his face while she was making sure that she had enough pressure on his side so that she can control the bleeding. When she finally got him almost to the hospital and Ryou went into shock...

Doodlez:Cliffhanger ^.^ heh I will be back with the other chapter tomorrow the latest

Doodlez,Ichigo,and Ryou byezzz!


	2. Chapter 2

** Doodlez:Hey I'm back sorry I haven't updated in so long I have had major writers block and my homework and JROTC got in the way but now I am gonna bring back my story full burst. Meanwhile during the summer I was computer less and between summer of 2010 and 2011 I received a lot of flamers and I may begin looking for beta readers plus if any ideas and if I am not making any sense can you please tell me? Well onto the introduction.**

**Ryou:It's about time you got back to us WE thought you had forgotten about us.**

**Ichigo:Yeah where have YOU been!**

**Doodlez:Very busy**

**Ichigo:Okay Disclaimer so we can get on with the story!**

**Ryou:Doodlez does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters within the story without further waiting ON WITH THE STORY!**

***CONTINUED...***

** Ichigo stood up holding Ryou in her arms shifts him onto one arm and shot Masaya an evil glare and shouted strawberry bell Ribbon strawberry surprise! Masaya fell motionless to the floor and Ichigo changed back to her human form and brought Ryou to the hospital on foot. Keiichiro not very far behind with the other mews. While Ichigo was walking she started to cry her tears wetting and cleaning some of the blood off his face while she was making sure that she had enough pressure on his side so that she can control the bleeding. When she finally got him almost to the hospital and Ryou went into shock...**

***CONTINUATION.***

** Ryou went into shock from major blood loss and Ichigo began to panic hopelessly as they laid Ryou onto a gurney and rushed him toward the O.R. Ichigo falls to the floor sobbing.**

"**Ichigo, are you okay no nan da?" Pudding asks.**

"**I'm okay I'm just worried about Ryou, he took so much damage...," Ichigo says between sobs.**

"**Ichigo try to calm down I'm sure he'll be okay," Zakuro Says.**

"**I hope so I couldn't bear to lose another loved one in less than two days," Ichigo says.**

"**Ichigo-San, I'm sure he'll be okay the wound didn't look so bad when we left," Lettuce says trying to calm her down.**

**The conversation lasted for an hour and a half while they waited for a doctor to come give them news.**

"**Friends and Guardian of Ryou Shirogane?" A doctor walks out his face utterly calm.**

"**That's us I'm his guardian Keiichiro, Akasaka, how is he?" Keiichiro responds his face a mask of utter calmness.**

"**, had a superficial wound to his rib cage but there was a lot more damage than that he has slight nerve damage and a lot of blood loss and is okay to leave tomorrow on one has to stay relaxed also he can only be on his feet for short periods of time other than that there are no conditions. You can come and visit him I will show you to his room just be quiet please and don't wake the other patients in the wing please." The doctor says issuing them into Ryou's room.**

**Ichigo walks in and looks over at Ryou laying motionless in the hospital bed pale and absent of all color the only movement is the rising and falling of his eyes flick over to the blood in which is dripping slowly into his arm and his body just looks fragile.**

"**Ichigo, are you okay?" Lettuce asks clearly noting he wasn't in very good shape.**

"**Yeah..." Ichigo says standing back and not blinking.**

'**What have I done I caused him more pain,' Ichigo thinks.**

**Ryou coughs and comes around from his light sleep and Ichigo runs to his side.**

"**Ryou!" Ichigo cries grabbing Ryou's hand tears forming in her eyes.**

"**Ugh what happened?" Ryou asks quietly.**

"**Ryou, you got into a fight with Masaya, and when you went to hit Masaya, turned around and stabbed you then when Ichigo, stepped up she was gonna protect you when Masaya, started kicking you in the side and your ribcage Ichigo, knocked him out and lifted you all the way here," Keiichiro says.**

"**Where is Ichigo?" Ryou asks.**

"**She's right there she sort of fell asleep beside you when you woke up she must have been running on full adrenaline," Keiichiro responds.**

"**Heh she must have been really tired and how did she lift me?" Ryou asks curiously.**

"**We have no idea where that strength came from but she carried you all the way here she's a strong girl I guess," Zakuro finally steps in.**

"**Yeah and how are you feeling Ryou?" Lettuce asks.**

"**My side is killing me otherwise I'm feeling okay," Ryou replies moving his head long enough to look down at the sleeping Ichigo resting on his smiles gently and runs his hand through Ichigo's hair wincing weakly as he leans his head back onto the pillows and falls back asleep.**

**Keiichiro drives all of the girls home but Ichigo and heads back to the also finds Ichigo waking up her face is of utter shock.**

"**Keiichiro-san, when did I fall asleep?" Ichigo asks confused.**

"**Ichigo, you fell asleep shortly after Ryou woke up," Keiichiro replies.**

"**I did?" Ichigo asks.**

"**Yeah," Keiichiro replies.**

"**Mmm...," Ryou mumbles incoherently his eyebrows furrow as a clear sign of pain. "Unh!" his hand flies over his wounded area.**

"**R-Ryou, are you okay?" Ichigo asks.**

"**Pain...," Ryou's right eye opens a bit and winces immediately shutting his eye.**

"**Ryou, calm down it'll pass," Keiichiro says trying to calm Ryou down.**

"**This hurts though Keiichiro," Ryou moans meanwhile Ichigo is already near hysterics.**

"**Ryou, shh...shh...(Starts singing in Japanese) Aki no yu hi ni, Teruyama momiji (Rubs Ryou's head gently) .Koi mou suimo, kazu aru naka ni. Matsu o irodoru kaede ya tsuta wa .Yamja no fumoto no susomo yu," Ichigo sings lightly Ryou starts to calm down a bit nice and quiet and Ichigo rubs his hand lightly with the other 's eyebrows furrow and he grimaces and his eyes open lightly he winces.**

"**Ichigo," Ryou rasps quietly.**

"**Yeah Ryou?" Ichigo asks quietly.**

"**I didn't know you sing," Ryou says quietly.**

"**Uh yeah I don't sing very often," Ichigo says.**

"**Well you sing beautifully Ichigo," Ryou says.**

"**Um thank you," Ichigo blushes.**

"**Yes my my Ichigo, you have a wonderful voice," Keiichiro says Ichigo blushes bright pink.**

"**Thank you Keiichiro-sama," Ichigo bows politely.**

"**You're very welcome Ichigo-chan,"Keiichiro replies.**

"**Ichigo, I don't know what I would do without you,"Ryou says.**

"**What?" Ichigo asks quietly.**

"**If it weren't for you carrying me here I surely would have bled out,"Ryou says.**

**A/N If it weren't for me writing Injury = Love? I probably would have written a longer chapter. **

**Ryou/Ichigo: Doodlez will you be back soon?**

**Doodlez:Yep until then Review and comment please cookies and milk to anyone who reviews! ^.^ I'll be waiting**

**Ryou/Ichigo/Doodlez: See ya!**


	3. Author's note URGENT!

Authors note with Ryou and Ichigo

Doodlez: And we're back with a problem concerning the next chapter of Ichigo's revenge sorry for the wait have a bit of writers block recently and a few infections.

Ryou:Geeze Doodlez have too much coffee or something you were speaking at a million miles an hour!

Doodlez: No I just had a little bit of sugar this morning :P

Ichigo: Can we just get on with it?

Doodlez:Yes

Ryou: Wait a minute I am not finished yet!

Doodlez:Too bad!

Ichigo:Doodlez does not own Tokyo Mew Mew though she just duct taped Ryou's mouth shut.

Doodlez: Yes I did. I kind of need your help guys I can't think of anything to write and I don't want to stop this you help me with the next part of the story? I can be reached by private messaging or reviews Please Helpz me!

Ichigo:Please!

Ryou: (muffled by duct tape) Please!

Doodlez/Ichigo/Ryou(Muffled): (Doodlez) Hope to hear from you message and review asap! Ryou kind of needs your help becuse (Ichigo)We are not taking the duct tape and rope off of him until you do. (Ryou muffled) Please help me!

Doodlez: Until then Byez!


	4. Chapter 3

Doodlez:Okay I got over my writers block temporarily... Here are Ichigo and (Duct taped and tied up) Ryou

Ichigo:Since you didn't help Doodlez Ryou is still duct taped and tied up due to Doodlez getting over her writers block I will rip the duct tape off.

Ryou:(Muffled) Yes thank you Ichigo I knew you wouldn't do this to me...

Ichigo:Okay! *Rips duct tape off of Ryou's mouth* Disclaimer Doodlez does not own Tokyo Mew Mew the characters are purely Ikumi Sensei's work.

Doodlez:Okay on with the story!

"Ryou, you nearly bled out because of me," Ichigo mumbles.

"Ichigo, I'm the one who pissed him off yesterday not you its still around four in the afternoon now," Ryou says.

"But, he killed my parents and came after me and tried to kill you because you stood in his way after I saw him cheating on me with Miwa," Ichigo tries to explain.

"He what?" Ryou asks a bit pissed.

"Cheated on me with my best friend Miwa, whom I am no longer friends with," Ichigo says.

" that's terrible," Keiichiro finally speaks up.

"I know and what else about it is I caught him over five months ago and knew the entire time he was cheating on me with Miwa and Moe knew about it and didn't tell me that's why my parents were killed, I don't even know why I am still wearing this thing," Ichigo says pulling off the bell Masaya gave shifts uncomfortably in bed into a sitting position trying to stand up he gets almost up when he says.

"I need to get back to the cafe with you guys I can't let her be left alone with that Idiot after her," Ryou says.

"Ryou, you need your rest you need to heal before coming back with us sides you can come back tomorrow as long as you relax meaning no stress and resting in bed. The only reason you're going to be here over night is because you need to replace the blood you lost when you were attacked," Keiichiro says pushing Ryou back down onto the bed and moving his legs toward the inside of the bed.

"But...," Ryou starts.

"Ryou, I'll be fine I'm going back with Keiichiro-sama, later on because I have to clean up the mess Masaya, caused and dispose of this thing," Ichigo says practically spitting acid at the bell she holds in her hand.

"But how will I know you're okay?" Ryou shifts again trying to get up.

"Ryou, I'll be coming with Keiichiro-sama, tomorrow to get you and help with everything," Ichigo says trying to calm him down.

"Okay but I don't want you to end up hurt by that... that tree hugging freak!" Ryou exclaims.

"Okay Ryou, I better get back and clean up the cafe and don't worry I'll lock the doors while I clean," Ichigo says getting up and getting ready to leave.

"Ichigo, be careful and remember though your parents passed away that we still love you and I know I always will love you," Ryou says.

"Okay thank you Ryou, and I love you too," Ichigo says leaving the room with Keiichiro and Ryou behind her in the room. Ichigo runs from the hospital and toward the cafe at a high speed. She makes it to the cafe runs in and locks the door popping on her Ipod blasting Miku Hatsune's song Strawberry. Walking over to the blood puddle she grabs the mop and runs around with it mopping the entire floor in less than five minutes. Ichigo once finished with cleaning up the wrecked cafe walked up stairs the song on her Ipod having switched to the song You (Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion) she walks quietly into Ryou's room. Pulling out a Black tee-shirt and a pair of jeans not forgetting the boxers Ichigo blushes bright red. Keiichiro not knowing what Ichigo was doing followed her upstairs to watch the proceedings when he saw her open the drawer and pull out the boxers Keiichiro couldn't help himself.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Keiichiro asks.

"Kei-Keiichiro-sama!" Ichigo squeaks.

"Don't worry Ichigo-chan, I know why you're doing this you want to help him because you like him!" Keiichiro chirps.

"KEIICHIRO-SAMA!" Ichigo blushes bright red.

"No one knows because of the fight though," Keiichiro says.

"Please don't tell anyone Keiichiro-sama," Ichigo pleads.

"I won't Ichigo-chan, sides the girls will figure it out eventually," Keiichiro winks leaving the room...'He wouldn't tell the girls would he?'

A/N : Okay fourth chapter is done and it is time to post!

Doodlez: I know kinda a funny cliffhanger but I just had to add that part in :D hehe.

Ichigo: That was a really interesting chapter...

Ryou:At least you took the duct tape off now...

Doodlez: Oh wah Ryou quit being a baby.

Ichigo: (Laughs High fiving Doodlez) Ryou you really shouldn't whine but we really should be going.

Doodlez:Yes

Ichigo/Doodlez: Till next time BYEZ

Ryou: Huh wait for me BYE! CAN YOU AT LEAST UNTIE ME!

Doodlez/Ichigo (same time): NO!


End file.
